1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise machines and is particularly concerned with an unstable user support for an exercise machine which is designed to involve additional core muscles in holding the support steady while exercising.
2. Related Art
User supports which support an exerciser in seated, prone, kneeling, or upright positions while performing an exercise on an exercise machine are known. Such supports may be stationary, or may be designed to rock during an exercise. In a rotary torso exercise machine, a user support is mounted for rotation about a vertical axis and the user rotates their lower torso relative to their upper torso to the right and left of a central position.